


The Shadow

by blackcomet1224



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Hero Complex, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcomet1224/pseuds/blackcomet1224
Summary: "I rise only to atone for my sins." Selim Elric formerly known as Selim Bradley aka Pride the arrogant remembered everything on his 15th birthday, and now he is trying to atone as his alter-ego: The Shadow. When a chimera starts kidnapping the citizens of Central, Selim will investigate and discover a much sinister plot. Will he succeed or die trying. This is his punishment, his redemption.





	1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: An idea I had for Pride from FMA: brotherhood. Please review, and let me know what you think of the concept.)**

Radio speak

Normal speak

_Thought_

_**Chapter 1: The Shadow** _

It was a clear and quiet night in Central City, the temperature was pleasant and the air refreshing. The street lights shine illuminating the streets. A few people walked the streets some were couples on dates, some were friends out for a good time, some were coming home from work, and others were going to work. It was a standard night in Central except on top of one of the buildings was a hoded shadowy figure hiding in the darkness away from the light was watching the streets ever vigilant. He surveyed the area through he lenses of his gas mask. He wore an all black outfit similar to the ones Ling bodyguards used minus the armor pieces. It was practical for his purposes and skill-set.

Selim stood on the corner of the building scanning the streets below for anything suspicious. He been doing this for a month ever since… his 15th birthday. The day he remembered everything. It all made sense. The guards following him through out school, the constant visits from Mustang and Riza, Fuhrer Grumman and the Elrics. The Elrics, they visited him constantly for years even for birthdays bringing him gifts. And when they visit it wasn't just to watch him. They played games with him and treated him like a little brother and he viewed them as his big brothers, though more accurately they are cousins.

Edward even trusted him around his kids, despite Winery's protest which for Selim at the time was a total mystery why. And they became his closest friends. Right next to Elicia, his girlfriend. They both started dating a few months ago after years of crushing on each other. That's when Mustang and in turn Riza started watching him more closely than ever. They always seem to be in the same part of town where he and Elicia went on dates. He knew they were watching him, but didn't know why. Until now.

Which made the memories he gained even more painful. He did so many malicious acts against them. They had every right to be cautious around him. But the worst memory was the one where he found out who killed Elicia's father. He loved Elicia with all of his heart. He would die for her. His old self would never say such things viewing her beneath him at best. Which made the memory much more painful. Thanks to his brother and indirectly him she grew up without a father.

The guilt ate away at Selim, he was a monster. He had over 400 years if sins under his belt, so many live he taken so casually and without remorse. It was almost too much for him, and more than once he contemplated suicide, but he couldn't do it. It would hurt his girlfriend, brother, friends and mother. He didn't deserved them, but he was glad he had them. He knew he needed to make up for what he done. Make amends for what he done. For a week he wondered how he would do that, his answer came a week after his birthday.

He walking home completing an errand for his mother, but he stayed out too late so he had to take a shortcut down an Alley way. As he walked he saw a mugger pointing a gun at a hapless woman robbing her. He wanted money and she didn't have any. He pulled the trigger and Selim did something he thought he lost. He shielded the woman with his shadows. Realizing what he did he then used his shadows to knock the robber out. After checking on the woman who was out cold, tying up the robber, and alerting the police he went straight home and then to his room. For an hour he stared at his hands.

He had his powers back to a limited extent. But what will he do with them, can he use his powers in a way that would help others. It wasn't until he saw one of his old comics in his room did it struck him. Like the heroes in the comics, he would use his powers to protect the weak and the innocent from those who would harm them.

Since that day he became the Shadow the guardian of the night. The darkness that criminals fear. Rumors circulated of a shadowy figure who appear when crimes are being committed. Crime rate went down due to the fear produced from his nightly pursuits. Not only he was stopping crime, but he also investigating a series of odd kidnappings that been happening for a few months. What made them odd were the claw markings, and that there no pattern. Whoever was doing this were taking anybody men, women and children, and had claws. The official story from the police was that it was a chimera from the coup that hasn't been captured, but Selim thought a little differently. He agreed it was a chimera, but the ones created by Father to guard the tunnels were dumb beasts, and the kidnappings were to precise, planned and clean. So couldn't be the chimeras from tunnels instead Selim believed it was a human Chimera causing these act. But why, and who? It worried him cause he know for a fact that not all of his father's colleagues were captured or killed. One of them was probably out there planning something. Which is why he needed answers and he was going to get them. Which was why he was on the roof top spying.

Another thing he was worried about was how he would tell the Elrics and his mother. He already called them and told them he had something very important to discuss with them. That was yesterday, and they were coming in the morning straight from Resembool. He still was trying to work up the courage to tell his mother. She knew the sugar coated version of his origins, and understood if he show signs o remembering the government would take him. He hope she could handle the fact he remembered.

Selim pushed his worries aside and continued to stare down at the street when he saw something suspicious. A woman wearing a trench coat and hat obviously hiding her identity went down an alley way and a suspicious man followed her in.

Selim narrowed his eyes. "Something not right. Time to use my new trick." Wing-like appendages sprouted from Selim back, and with a mighty flap he glided towards the alley way. When he learned that his abilities were extremely limited compared to when his stone was full, Selim had to think of new ways to use his shadows improvised wings being one of them.

He hovered over the alley, and then landed on the roof of a building making up the alley and followed them from the roof tops. He followed them noticing walking faster trying to get away from the man who was matching her speed. It was few minutes later that they reached a dead end. A fence blocked the alley half way preventing the women from going to the street on the other side of the alley.

Selim watched preparing to strike if the man was a threat.

"No, where to run now." the man said.

He suddenly grew 7'0 tall growing claws, fur, a tail and a muzzle ripping out of his clothes in the process. It was a wolf chimera. The chimera was about to strike the woman, but before he could…

" **Don't step any closer!"** Selim yelled using his Pride voice, the voice he use to avoid recognition and for to induce fear. Selim jumped down from the shadows using his shadow wings to slow his decent. He landed between the chimera and victim his wings absorbed back into his body. Four shadow tentacles sprouted from his back. **"Or you're going to have to deal with me."** Selim raised his left hand in front of his face as his shadows engulfed it giving his hand claws. Something he picked up from Greed. Then he formed a sword made from his shadows in the other.

The Wolf Chimera stared at Selim for a few moments before chuckling. "Well, looks who's here. The Shadow," he then smiled revealing his fangs. "Or should I say Pride."

Selim blood froze. **"How-"** taking advantage of Selim's surprise the wolf chimera charged at Selim claws ready to strike.

Selim quickly shielded himself with his shadow tentacles, then knock the monster back. The chimera landed on his feet, then chuckled.

"Pretty good, Pride." The chimera clenched his claws in and out. "But, it seems you're weaker than you used to be."

" **Stop calling me that! I am no longer Pride!"** Selim ever since gaining his memories back loathed and hated that name. It represented the monster he used to be, and promised to never become again.

"Oh? Did I touch a nerve" the chimera taunted.

" **Now, I want answers. Why are you doing this, and who do you work for?"** Selim demanded ignoring the taunt. **"You're going tell me willing, or"** The shadow tendrils on Selim's back split open like mouths revealing shark-like teeth. They also grew eyes making the tendrils look like some sort of shadow serpents. **"Not."** He was serious. He rarely use his tendrils teeth.

Selim turned his head back taking a moment to check on the woman, keeping his tendril eyes on the chimera who was bidding his time to strike. Selim saw that the women was shaking(very likely from fear.).

" **Don't worry, Miss. Just stay calm. I will get you out of this."**

That's when the Chimera decided to strike taking advantage of Selim momentary distraction. Selim turned his attention back to his opponent. He lunched two of his shadows at the chimera, but he ducked and dodged them causing to strike the ground. Selim was holding back pulling his punches, so he wouldn't hurt the chimera too bad. He needed information after all. Selim launched his last two tendrils at the chimera one of them grazed his cheek, while the other one missed him entirety. The chimera taking the chance lunched at Selim ready to claw at him. Selim quickly blocked the claws with his sword supported by his claw hand pushing the blade back against the wolf, but despite his homunculus strength Selim was being pushed to knees as the chimera used his superior weight, stature and strength to his advantage. He then kicked Selim and slapped him with his claws damaging his gas mask and hurling him towards a garbage bin. Selim back hit the trash bin leaving a dent in the metal bin, his shadows evaporating due to lost of concentration. Selim felt something crack, and blood in his mouth and on his face. He could see that the chimera claws ripped at least a part of his gas mask off.

Chimera stood over Selim smiling in triumphant. "Well, looks like my master is not only getting a new human test subject, but also a homunculus one as well. My, how the mighty has fallen. Why to brother to continue living? Is it to get revenge for your father, or just to get revenge in general?" the Chimera gloated before picking Selim by the throat looking him in his exposed eye.

Selim stared right back at the chimera in rebellion. **"No, I rise-"** Selim focused and formed a shadow sword in his hand. **"ONLY TO ATONE FOR MY SINS!"** Selim caught the chimera by surprise and slashed him across the chest dropping Selim. The wolf chimera held his bleeding chest while breathed hard on one knee, holding his throat with his left hand.

The chimera regained his bearings and growled. He was about to strike when he heard a 'click' or more accurately multiple clicking. The chimera and Selim looked around and soldiers armed with rifles aiming them at the chimera and Selim blocking the only exit.

"So this was a trap." the Chimera said in amusement. He then looked at the women he cornered. "For me and Pride."

Selim looked in the direction the chimera was staring and saw that the women shed the tranch coat and hat. She was wearing the same blue uniform as the soldiers, her hair was blond tied into a bun and she was aiming a pistol in their general direction. It was Riza Mustang.

" **Riza..."** Selim said weakly.

Before anyone could say anything the chimera jumped and landed on the nearest roof shots were fired, but they all missed.

"Squad Alpha, You go track him down! Don't let him escape!" ordered Riza.

"Yes, Ma'am" they said before going out into the street.

Riza slowly walked towards Selim her pistol pointed at him. "Don't move, Shadow." she ordered using his alter ego name to avoid revealing his identity.

Before Selim could utter a word he quickly gave in to his fatigue from fighting the Chimera and using Shadows so much after years of disuse. He fell to the ground unconscious. Riza quickly ran towards Selim and checked his pulse.

" _Still alive."_ she thought.

"Someone bring me a medic," she ordered her Lieutenant, she then stared back at Selim. "And tell Brigadier General, that the target has remembered. The target has remembered."

Riza studied Selim remembering that one line he said while fighting the chimera.

" _No, I rise only to atone for my sins."_

She wondered if this was an act, or this was how he truly felt. His actions recently pointed towards the latter. She needed to report this to General Mustang, then they would question him with the Elrics and get answers to questions needed to be answered.


	2. Visitors from beyond the gate.

_**Chapter 2: Vistors from beyond the Gate** _

In the inner parts of Central lies the once abandoned warehouse district that was purchased by the military to store old vehicles and old equipment waiting to be retrofitted, refurbished or decommissioned and the materials used to help with civilian construction projects, but that was only part of the truth. The site was being used to house old military vehicles waiting to be decommissioned or retrofitted, but it also had another purpose. Underneath the site was an underground complex filled to the brim with guards, security gates, machine gun nests, dead end hallways, etc. It was a high-security prison designed to keep someone in, specifically Selim Bradley aka Pride. Under Fuhrer Grunman orders the complex was built a year after the promised day as a fail safe if Selim ever remembers and went back to his old ways. And after 10 years if was finally being used as intended, in the deeper levels at the checkpoint right before Selim's cell Riza stood waiting deep in, though.

It has been an hour since she and her squad arrived with the injured Selim/Pride, the medics said that he would be fine. Despite suffering some significant wounds he was already healing surprising the medics who estimated that he would almost fully heal in an hour give or take. It baffled them, but to Riza who was more familiar with Selim's/Pride's nature. Since then as directed b the contingency plan Selim/Pride was put in a cell block in complete and utter darkness so he couldn't use his shadows, fortunately, he was still unconscious when he was placed in the cell, and so far that was no sign he had woken up. Now Riza just waited for Mustang to arrive meanwhile, she was thinking trying shift through her conflicting feelings.

When Edward came forward with the fact he spared Pride, told Mrs. Bradley the truth and the idea that he should be raised by Mrs. Bradley(who wanted to raise Selim despite his true nature.) was meet to put mildly a wide array of opinions and criticism. Many military officials aware of Selim's true nature especially Olivier Armstrong(though she worded more strongly) thought Edward was being too compassionate to an enemy that should be killed. Roy Mustang felt very uncomfortable letting the homunculus live remembering how he was forced to perform human transmutation losing his eyesight as payment(though thankfully it was restored later.). Even Izumi is known for her ferociousness and her soft spot for children, understanding Edwards reluctance to kill the boy, doubted the wisdom of allowing him to be raised by Mrs. Bradley. Riza Hawkeye herself remembering Pride's threat from the shadows doubted she would be able to view him as a non-threat, and what he did to Roy she couldn't forgive.

Despite the arguments given by the Military officials, Mrs. Bradley proceeded to raise Selim as her son, and besides growing to the physical and cognitive level in a year Selim acted like a normal child, showing no signs of remembering his past life. Every officer assigned to watch him under the guise of being his bodyguards reported that he was smarter than other kids in his age group at the time, but nothing else was out of the ordinary. Despite this once in a while Edward, Alphonse and sometimes Roy and Riza would 'visit' Mrs. Bradley and Selim to get a closer look. And to her and Roy surprise Selim was the most caring and selfless child she ever met, she still remembers seeing him nursing the bird back to health. Over the years she and Roy grown attach to the boy, but there was always a part of them that remembered Pride, and his threats. That part grew a little bit stronger when Selim and Elicia started dating(since Hugh's death Roy became a sort of father figure to Elicia with Riza developing a sisterly bond towards the girl.), which they started to keep a closer watch following them when they go on their dates. Roy had to convince Riza not to bring her sniper rifle, the reason for her worry being less about him becoming Pride again and hurting Elicia, and more about the raging hormones of the average teenage boy who mind was probably dirtier than Havoc's around busty woman keeping his hands from certain places. But her fears proved false as he treated with utmost respect and the genuine love he had for her was clear just Elicia's love for him was clear.

Then after his 15th birthday he started to act out of the ordinary becoming more withdrawn and stopped communicating with people which worried his mother and the higher ups in the military, then there the reports of kidnapping by two creatures described as a wolf and a red metal man who seem to disappear without a trace. And on top of that, there have been eyewitness reports of people being saved and criminals being brought in by somebody who seemed to be able the control the shadows simply known as the Shadow. These events started the investigation headed by General Roy Mustang which leads to the trap for the chimera and the Shadow which was suspected to be Selim by him and most everyone else who knew his nature. The Elrics being in Xing didn't know anything about what was happening until Roy called them and to his surprise, they were on their way to Central on Selim's request to discuss with something important. Both sides suspected that he remembered, and now they should be on the first train heading into Central tomorrow morning.

Riza let out a sigh, the Elrics were the most attached to Selim, which makes sense, they share the same blood even giving Selim their family name for his new records needed to ward off suspension since officially Selim Bradley died during the coup. And now she and everybody is wondering is that sweet, caring and a little prideful boy is gone forever replaced by that monster Pride? But if Pride is back why do what he did? Saving people and fighting criminals, then there was what he said to the chimera.

" _I rise to only atone for my sin."_

"Is he doing all this to atone for everything he has done?" Riza thought out loud before hearing the guard box gate opening with a tall Amestrian man coming through dressed in full military uniform. He was calm and collected with some graying in his black hair to only give those traits a stronger presence. The guard gave the man a suitcase before going back in the guard box. Mustang then crisply walked towards Riza stopping in front of her.

"I take it everything went well?" he asked.

Riza nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Mustang looked at the door leading into Selim's prison. "I take he is in there?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir, after treating his wounds he was placed in there on the bed."

"Good. So the Shadow is Selim as suspected?" asked Mustang.

Riza nodded. "Yes, General, he and the Chimera fell for the trap. Believing I was in trouble he jumped in and saved when the chimera showed up. Also, Sir, his abilities are extremely limited though still quite dangerous."

"He can manipulate his shadows to form improvised weapons and appendages, correct?"

Riza nodded. "He also hates being called Pride, and his purpose for going in his words "I rise only to atone for my sins."

Mustang hummed in response. "I think it time to see how he is. Guard open the door, and prepare contingency plan Alpha," he ordered.

The guard nodded and started to unlock the prison from his guardbox while at the same time preparing the knockout gas for if things get messy.

The half-ton metal gate standing between them the prison unlocked its internal mechanisms and pistons keeping it closed. The gate slowly opened until it couldn't any more revealing it contents another cell containing one occupant. A (physically) 15-year-old boy with black hair sitting with his legs crossed on a hospital bed wearing a black outfit that was clearly inspired by the uniform Ling guards wore. Riza and Mustang saw he had his eyes closed, once they stepped in the vault behind them closed sealing them in.

Selim opened his violet-red eyes breaking out of his meditation before Mustang and Riza entered his prison he had no light surrounding him in complete and utter darkness. He didn't like the dark, it scared him and made him feel powerless. Selim looks towards Mustang and Riza a flash of guilt going across his face before disappearing replaced with a sadden one. Selim lowered his head trying to not to look the people he hurt in the eye. This didn't go unnoticed by Roy and Riza, Roy pulled a chair in front of the cell and sat down while Riza stood behind him.

"Why are you two here? I thought I would be left here to rot?"

Mustang nodded. "Yes, that was the plan, but considering your recent actions the Furher and the higher ups want me to interrogate you."

Selim let out a sigh. "Alright."

Mustang cocked an eyebrow surprised by the Homunculus cooperation. "What do you remember?" he asked.

"I remember everything. I remember enough to know that I am monster deserving of neither mercy or pity. This prison is too good for me. My family is too good for me. Everything is too good for me, especially her." Selim said sullenly.

"Elicia." Mustang guessed.

Selim looked down at his hands, stained with so much innocent blood. "I don't deserve her not after all I have done, so many horribly evil things in my long life, and after what my brother did to her father."

Mustang eyes narrowed as he remembered his friend's death, he also noticed Selim's hands balled into fists and his shadows slowly sprouting from his back. Riza was about to draw her gun when Mustang stopped her.

"I am sorry..." The shadows retracted back into Selim's back and looked at Mustang in the eye. "I lost my temper for a moment, I know I have no right to be angry, but whether you believe me or not I love Elicia, and watching her cry every fathers day….. If Envy was here… I don't what I would do."

Mustang calmed himself down then nodded. "Anyway next question, we have been keeping track of your escapades for the past month." Mustang proceeded to pull out a file from his coat and began to read.

"You've been busy. The number of reports of a 'mysterious figure that seem able to manipulate the shadows' saving many lives and stopping many criminals in their tracks. In fact, the reputation you built up caused the crime rate to go down even in the more shady areas due to fear of 'The Shadow'." Mustang smirked when he said 'The Shadow'. "We suspected you had your powers back at best and at worst regained your memories and was behind the kidnappings, but then why save all these people? Also, it couldn't have been you because when the kidnappings happened you were home or in school. So I ask again. Why are doing this? What are you planning?" he asked with slight aggression in his voice.

"Nothing, I was doing this to in some way make up for what I have done," Selim answered.

Mustang scoffed at the answer. "I find it too hard to believe, especially coming from you, Pride."

" **DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME!"** Selim shouted in his Pride voice, shadows sprouting from his back waving wildly.

Riza automatically pointed her gun at Selim's head, while Mustang clapped his hands. Selim realizing what he was doing calmed himself down. He stared at his hands stained with so much innocent blood.

"I don't know who I am anymore, I am neither Pride nor Selim. I remember the things I did as Pride and his feelings, and at the same, I remember living as a human. Ever since that day, I remember everything the guilt ate at me. I needed to do something, to atone even just a little." Selim lowered his head even more. "Look there is no reason for you to trust me, or believe I have changed. If my fate is to rot in this prison, then I won't fight. All I ask is that you tell Mother that I love her, and tell Elicia that I love her with all my heart and she was one of the greatest things that happen to me." Selim then looked Mustang in the eye his expression more serious. "Mustang, before your superiors lock me away I must tell you something. These kidnappings aren't random, as you and I suspect they are all connected. And if that chimera said is true then the people who were kidnapped are very likely dead or being experimented on. To what end I don't know."

Mustang studied for any sign of deceit, but all he saw was a 15-year-old boy hunched over in guilt who eyes were full of shame. He was conflicted as far as he could tell he told everything he knew, and as ordered he should lock up Pride and leave him to rot, but there was part of him that didn't want to do that, the part that grown attach the boy for the past 10 years he still remembered the day he let the bird he nursed back to health go. Such compassion was so unlike the monster he knew, then there was the fact he always helps those in need. Mustang was considering the possibility that maybe despite remembering, that the boy that he grew to care for didn't disappear.

Riza was in a similar dilemma she too grown attach with Selim convinced that Pride was 'dead', she remembers the times when he would come over when she was in charge of babysitting duty and while at first, she was wary, but the boy's true innocence (lacking the balefulness that she got from him when he was Pride.), the way he and the Elrics got along like brothers, and the way he and Elicia got along, (Especially when they got older, which scared her in a big sister sense. One thing to be friends but girlfriend and boyfriend was another thing.) convinced her Pride was gone. But now she wasn't sure. She spent many years worrying that one day Selim will remember everything and the monster Pride wold return and she would have to kill the boy, but now with the Selim remembering everything, but instead coming after them in revenge, he pretty much becomes a superhero to atone for what he has done including the things he did before she, Roy, pretty much everyone in the city was born.

"Well we are on the same page with this case, I am going to report everything you said with my superiors, and once the Elrics arrive to talk to you and report to them also then they will decide your fate. Anyway-" Roy picked up the suitcase from the floor and placed on his lab then opened it. "lets talk about your superhero work some more. Might explaining that were on you when we picked you up. Let's start with this." he said pulling out a paper ball that felt like there some rocks and powder inside.

"That's a flare bomb. I made it based on those little poppers from Xing when thrown hard enough on the ground it produces a bright flash of light for a few seconds to a minute. I keep a couple of those on me just in case I end up in complete darkness particularly in a trap if someone figures out my weakness." Selim explained with a hint of pride in his voice.

Roy hummed quite impressed, then pulled out Selim's damaged gas mask. "This gas mask is an older model recently phased out, not surprising that it found its way in your hands considering they are relatively cheap, and being produced to the high heavens making it easy to find. Now the question is why do you have it, when a simple mask would have work?" he asked.

"Well, there is two reasons for the mask. One: it looks intimidating. Two: Just in case my opponents use gas against me trying to incapacitate me."

"Make sense, you thought things through. Now our time is up, I have to report this to my surp-"

" _General, we have a situation. The guards are calling for help! It's the chimera and metal man." said the guard over the intercom._

Mustang immediately got up and went towards the Vault door as it opened followed by Riza who drew her gun in preparation. But before he could go out a voice called out.

"Wait!"

Mustang and Riza turned their heads to see Selim out of his bed clinging to the bars of his cell. "You don't know what you're facing, my abilities and skills can greatly assist you. Let me help you, please. I know you two don't trust me, but let me prove myself." Selim pleaded despite, something Pride would never do.

Mustang contemplated the pros and cons f letting Selim out. On the one hand so far based on his actions, Selim's quest for atonement for his actions as Pride appears genuine and his abilities would be of great us, but on the other hand it was a great risk he could be playing them for fools and as soon as he gets out and try to escape. Mustang looked at Riza asking an unspoken question. 'Should we?'

Riza looked at Selim pleading something she knows Pride would never do after some time she finally nodded. Roy then pulled out a key and went to the cell door, meanwhile Riza pulled out her pistol and aimed it at Selim.

"Don't make me regret this," Mustang warned as he unlocked Selim's prison.

After opening the cell door Selim stepped out with a determined look on his face. "I won't now let's see what's happening above."

Mustang huffed then handed Selim his gear. "Here you probably need this."

Selim took the items and attached the flare bombs to his suit, then looked at his broken gas mask.

"Well, this is useless now." said Selim dryly.

"There is a couple of gas masks in that box over there. Take one and let's go," said Mustang.

Selim ran to the emergency box, opened it then took out the gas mask. It was one of the newer models with more efficient filters allowing the mask to last 2x longer without changing out the filters. Selim put on the gas mask adjusting the straps so it fit snugly on his face.

"Let's go." he said using his Pride voice causing Mustang and Riza to flinch.

"Sorry, a force of habit." Selim apologized.

"Just follow me." mustang ordered.

Selim did as told and followed Roy Mustang as Riza followed from behind, unknown to the three they discover something that will change the face of the whole investigation.

**(Meanwhile…)**

In the inner poorer sections of Central near the warehouse district the wolf chimera jumped into an ally way between two abandon buildings to recuperate, he with little effort evaded the soldiers sent to follow him and headed straight for his master's temporary lab, but the chase tired him out slightly. So he decided to take a quick rest. The wolf chimera laid his back against an old dumpster ready to take a quick nap. When he suddenly smelt something in the air, the smell of blood and the earthy stink of synthetic machine fluid.

" **Finally found you, Beowulf.** " said a distorted metallic voice.

Beowulf growled in irritation, he didn't want to deal with him not now. "What do you want, Sektor?" Beowulf asked annoyed.

The sound of metal footsteps came from down the alley way, Beowulf looked towards the sound and saw(thanks to his enhanced eyesight.) a slight shimmer in the air. Slowly the shimmer disappeared replaced piece by piece by [a red metal humanoid with glowing blue eyes, a helmet with face mask and wires sprouting from the back of its head. The figure had a not quite slim, but not quite bulky build, it's arms and legs were clearly mechanical along what seem to be the case with most of its body. He gave a very dangerous aura like if he wanted to he could kill and you wouldn't even know it.](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/mkwikia/images/7/71/Sektor_render2.png/revision/latest?cb=20140705095301)

" **My old comrade Smoke and the other two that your master brought into this world from beyond the Gate has escaped. He sent me to find you, so we can track them down. Last I saw them before I lost track of them they were heading towards the old Warehouse district."**

"Humph, with all that glorified automail and metal bits in you, you couldn't prevent the escape of those three. Keep failing like this and our master won't keep his end of the-" before he could finish Sektor with extreme speed and precision drew his ninjato sword and put it against Beowulf's neck.

" **I am no one's master, I am the Grandmaster of the Tekunin. The only reason I even let your master live and made that bargain with him is because what he could offer me in return for my services. And don't compare my cybernetics to this world's primitive sorry excuse for cybernetic limbs."** Feeling he made his point Sektor sheathed his sword. **"The three we chase are more powerful than most people of this world. Especially the malfunctioning Smoke, though the one that can control electricity and that homunculus child could problematic. Now let's go."**

Sektor then headed towards the warehouse district wit Beowulf following behind him.

" _One of these days, Sektor. One of these days…."_ he thought darkly.

(Warehouse district.)

In one of the warehouses not too far from the warehouse hiding the entrance to Selim's prison hiding among the old war vehicles were three strange individuals sitting around in a circle. [One was a being similar to Sektor except with a different style helmet with some re-breather system with a wire on side connecting to some device on his back, and he what seem like smoke constantly emitting from his being](http://pre14.deviantart.net/f158/th/pre/i/2011/195/a/b/cyber_smoke_mkd_2011_consept_by_pyrodark-d3rdm42.jpg), [the second was a woman in her early to mid-twenties pale white skin and blue hair shaped similar to a lighting bolt wearing a blue and white spandex suit with an L on her on chest](http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110512220921/marvel_dc/images/4/47/Livewire_New_Costume.jpg), she on her back leaning on an old tank with her arms cross using hand to form a ball of electricity for light, and the third was [a young boy in his early teens with white skin, long wild green hair and purple eyes, he was wearing some shorts with a brown shirt and a pair of sandals all three obviously 'borrowed' from somewhere else.](http://fma.wikia.com/wiki/Wrath_\(2003_anime\)) He was sitting on the ground deep in thought.

"So, Smokey, how long before flame boy finds us?" asked the woman.

The called Smokey shook his head. **"I don't know, Livewire, but we should prepare to move. Sektor likely found help by now."**

Livewire pounded her fist together in frustration causing sparks to emit. "Why don't we fight, I mean we are far enough people to avoid bystanders getting caught in the crossfire."

Smoke thought about this, Livewire was right with the three of them working together they could win. Smoke was about to answer when his sensors went off. Sektor was here.

" **Livewire! Wrath! Get ready he is here!"**

The group got up ready to fight, Smoke went into a fight stance, Livewire let electricity flow through her hands and Wrath went into a stance as well. The three looked around for their opponents when suddenly two beings crashed through the warehouse doors one was Beowulf and the other was Sektor.

" **Found you, Smoke."**

 **(A/N** : **Now we are getting into crossover territory with fma 2003 elements thrown in. Please review. And sorry for the wait Writer's block is a jerk.)**


End file.
